Elevator
The elevator, also known as the lift by Physical Alice, is a transportation mechanic that appears in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, but is no longer useful in Chapter 4. Description The elevator is large enough to be used by a group of people. The door itself is a collapsible gate consisting of metal bars that resemble a cage. The elevator has buttons for transporting to different levels and opening/closing the gates. The levels are listed as the following order: Gameplay Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Henry and Boris first enter the elevator when Physical Alice tells them to come down to Level 9. The elevator is then used by Henry to travel to between floors during Physical Alice's fetch quests, with Boris staying inside for the remainde of the chapter. The elevator can also be used as a way to hide from Ink Bendy and others monsters just like a Little Miracle Station. Once all of Physical Alice's tasks are completed, she will allow Henry and Boris to leave in the elevator, only to send it to crash land on Level S so she can kidnap Boris and harvest his organs. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The elevator reappears in the fourth chapter, and was revealed in the trailer to be utterly damaged following the previous chapter caused by Physical Alice's betrayal. Trivia * It is called the elevator by Thomas Connor, a term used in United States (USA) and Canada. It was called lift by Physical Alice and even the objective cards, a term used in other foreign countries such as United Kingdom (UK), New Zealand, South Africa, etc. * Based on Thomas' second audio log, there is more than just one elevator at the studio. However, there is only one elevator in the game."These blasted elevators... sometimes they open... sometimes they don't... sometimes they come... sometimes they keep on going to Hell and back." - Thomas Connor, Chapter 3 * Despite the lack of a "Level S" button on the pads, Physical Alice is able to send the elevator down to that level at the end of Chapter 3. * Level S is the lowest level of the elevator, as right before crash-landing the elevator is shown traveling down its shaft at a ridiculously fast speed. * Based on the name "GENT" from above the button pads, the elevator was installed by the company of the same name. * According to theMeatly on a "Behind the Scenes" video about Chapter 3, the elevator would often glitch during development, trapping the player inside or outside. Due to that it was the most difficult during development."7 BEHIND THE SCENES about "Bendy: Chapter Three!"" - 2:50 * After closing the gates and then pressing one of any level buttons, there is an error when the sound of the gate closing occurs right before the elevator takes Henry to one of the choosing locations. * Prior to update patch 1.3.1, there is a bug to cause one of three Butcher Gang enemies to clip from the elevator and fall after bringing them to the elevator and activating it. * In Chapter 4, the elevator's Level buttons are absent. Map Audio Gallery 20171226110559_1.jpg|A view of the elevator while Boris is passing by. BendyBoris.png|Ink Bendy glitched in the elevator with Boris. Bendy_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|Ink Bendy glitched in the elevator with Boris and Henry. BorisScared.png|Boris scared. Scared Boris.jpg|Ditto. Fisher_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|Fisher trapped in the elevator with Boris. 20171112145659_1.jpg|The elevator falling down. BrokenLift.png|The elevator seen broken in the Chapter 4 reveal trailer. SpriteAtlasTexture-Decals (Group 2)-1024x2048-fmt12.png|The elevator's button's texture map. Lift.jpg|The screenshot of the elevator from Chapter 3, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Crashed-elevator.jpg| AccountingInfobox.png| Accounting3.png| Cursethiselevator.png|The secret "CURSE THIS ELEVATOR" message written in between Level 9 and K. References ru:Лифт Category:Objects